


Scifi world drabbles

by Kanervakani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Relationship(s), Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanervakani/pseuds/Kanervakani
Summary: A mix of different drabbles for my alien centric universe, stuff i mostly use as fodder for art!1) Physical feelings are far more varied than you'd think (Karjunut, Metetk)2) A day in the life of do-gooders (Karjunut, Metetk)





	1. Physical feelings are far more varied than you'd think (Metetk, Karjunut)

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble relating to Metetks emotions about their reconstruction, aka being broken down and turned into what is almost completely a robot. There's a LOT that Metetk still has to say on their emotions and feelings, but this is more centered around their need for comfort and missing physical intimacy, since they're fairly close with Karjunut and, actually, this is just them asking for a hug in a real fucking ellaborate way.  
> N like Karju being a horny bitch but hey i like writing gravings.
> 
> In short; Karju comes to talk with Metetk who's waiting for their next mission, chilling on a windowsill and they ask him if they could look at his arm a bit.

Metetk slowly slid their thumb along the prominent, dark veins on Karjus arm, finding the thickest ones to follow in the many crossroads they came along. It was almost too gentle; their odd fabric skin left that strange tingling itch, aching for a scratch, similar to the lightest friction burn one could get. This made Karju exhale deeply; every little nerve in their chest was set on edge, with cool sweat trying to balance out the heat he felt when Metetk finally pressed their thumb into his wrist properly, feeling the pulse thud- even, though steadily quickening.  
Metetk began with a tender sigh, finally speaking; “ I apologize, I am making you nervous.”  
Karju stood still, furrowing his brow.  
“ I have to admit I delight in this. I miss the feeling of adrenaline in my own veins,” they hummed slowly rubbing circles into Karjus wrist.  
“ You're- unable to feel? “ he questioned with a low, slow tone, causing Metetk to lift their head and let out an almost condescending chuckle.  
“ How would I feel your pulse if I couldn't feel at all, ser? “ they asked, sliding their hand up Karjus arm again sending shivers down his back.  
“ I feel everything deemed necessary to the holy mission. I have nerves for touch and pain, and I feel emotions to help me guide my way through this humane world,” they turned to look down at his arm again.  
“ But there are a lot of physical feelings that you take for granted, and don't realize to program. The warmth in your bones after a long hot bath, the delightful relase of a long breath followed by being submerged for too long, muscle strain from moving enough, ” they took a break to sigh again and continued: “ the heart, its comforting beat, the way it could flood my entire body with heat. “  
It was at this point when Metetk suddenly let go of Karjus hand. He inhaled, startled, as Metetk pushed themself down from the windowsill, stretching to their full height. 

“ Again, my apologies, ser, I am troubled by petty nostalgia. You know my loyalty to gods plan prevails so I hope you forgive the wastefulness of my thinking,” their voice remained low and quiet in the empty hall. 

Karju stayed quiet for a while. Metetk had only once before relied on him to hear their troubles- but this felt oddly different. It wasn't a follower kneeling to beg for forgiveness and understanding, words of wisdom. This was a peer, standing to relay their own experience of something Karju very well understood and related to. This frightened him. Utterly unable to make a sound, hardly capable of breathing he felt lost. He had no idea how to comfort them, how to make them feel better. He knew how he _wanted_ to do- how he _ached_ to do it, but this was out of question. So, as if on autopilot, he shakily took Metetks hand and pressed their delicate fingers close to where his lips had been before the surgeries, and kept them there for a few seconds in the holy embrace, in the gesture of forgiveness. 

Karjunut could hear a smile in Metetks hum as they let their hand down after Karjunut let it go. In an elegant movement they pushed their other leg backwards, kneeling down in front of Karju in nearly mocking fluidity. They took his hand, pressing the rings on his fingers against their smooth faceplate longingly. It all happened so quickly, but the manner in which Karjus heart sunk into a pit of sorrow and dread would remain for days.  
“ Thank you, ser,” they whispered, and Karju could hear a bitterness that left him frozen in his place even after Metetk had let go, gotten up and walked out of the hall. He stood still, body stiff, staring into nothingness


	2. A day in the life of do-gooders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of a mysterious, strangely burning fires destroying an entire historically significant street, Karjunut has worked his ass off to help fund and organize repairs. A mix of moments from the subsequent celebration when the work is finished.
> 
> Mainly cutesy stuff, a bit of 😘😘😘 and a lot of bad writing I made this while taking breaks from cleaning shshsbsh

" I believe we should have a silent moment for all lost during the incident," Karjunuts voice echoed over the crowd, deep and strong, but pausing for a shaky breath before he continued: " and to pay respects to their families."

The opening was eerily quiet as everyone took part in the thoughtful moment. Only a few sniffles could be heard, and the howling of something outside of the city boundaries. Karjunut stood still with his hands resting on the podium, head drooping downwards. Metetk remained tall, watching the scene from behind the man.

After a minute had passed, Karjunut finally lifted his head, though he remained leaning forward against the cold metal surface.  
" Thank you," he said, causing a quiet wave of thank yous from the crowd, as he now straightened his back.  
" Without any further speeches," he gestured towards the street visible behind a plastic sheet, continuing: " I am happy to welcome you to the new and improved Tagofais!"

The thin, transparent plastic sheets were dropped, followed by the cheers and whistles of the crowd. Most of them having dressed for the occasion, the sight of the city residents moving to take the street back became an ocean of dizzying colors. Metetk stood still, rigorously surveying the mass for anything out of place. Everything seemed to be normal, but with the evenings briefing, Metetk had no intention to slack off with their bodyguard duties. Who knew- maybe the "accident" would be repeated. 

Contrary to what the public had been told, the cause of the strange fire had been unexplained. Of course, the men up high had a catalog of theories, all of which Metetk had read and considered. As they turned to look at Karju- the back of his neck and the soft tilt of his head downwards, they knew Karjunut believed them even less than they themself.

It was unlikely that in the middle of this rush anyone else noticed the slouched posture of Karjunut still stiffly standing in front of the podium. He had been running like a mule as of late, working on helping reopen the Tagofais street. Though almost insignificant when it came to the planets revenue, it was a culturally and historically remarkable area. Karjunut had spent his last months getting familiarized with the people of this city, especially the ones that had lost loved ones and important property. Working on raising money and organizing a cleanup, repair, and compensation to the ones that had lost everything.

He needed a break. He wouldn't take one, of course, but Metetk- despite their struggle to keep up with human emotion- was fairly sure they wanted to make sure he at least had a nice evening. 

" Sir, we should get familiarized with the festivities," Metetk had leaned in to almost press their chin onto Karjunuts shoulder before they spoke. This caused Karjunut to twitch, bop his head up in alarm, and turn his head a bit to see Metetk better.  
" For fuc- " thank god to the fact that Karjunut had his head turned from the mic so that it only barely caught his words. A few of the people that had been standing near the amplifiers jumped a bit at the sudden sound- thought it was muffled and quiet enough that Metetk doubted anyone truly heard what Karju was saying.

As Metetk calmly pulled back, Karjunut scrambled to turn off the microphone before he spoke further.

" Don't scare me like that," his voice was steadier now, back to the low, deep grumble, but with a bit of spit dangling from his teeth.

Metetk was a hair length away from admitting that they had found his little jump entertaining, but as they stood straight, they simply said: " apologies, sir, you seemed very distracted."  
Karju slowly nodded at this rubbing his cheek with one of his palms.  
" Festivities, huh? I guess I oughta, would be impolite to skip the celebrations."

This caused Metetk to tilt their head a bit. He didn't seem to enjoy the idea of celebrating. Perhaps it was exhaustion talking.  
" I'm certain that everyone would understand, were you to retire to rest after all your hard work, sir, " they said, trying to see any shift in Karjunuts expression. What they got was an awkward tightening of the muscles on his cheeks- undoubtedly what would have been a smile before his reconstruction.  
" You flatter me," he mumbled, leaning backward, almost missing the podium and nervously grabbing it, correcting his position. He cleared his throat, looking down.

" No, no, I would at least like to see the dancers, I've heard good things from my most reliable resources, " he continued. If Metetk had any muscles in their face anymore, it would have been their turn to smile. The dancers were a group that Metetk themself had recruited: friends from their time as a dancer themself. All older women now, but still as elegant as the day Metetk had once performed with them.  
" The performance will be in two hours, shall we sightsee until that?" as Metetk spoke, they saw Karjunut stand back up and tensely attempt some kind of a gesture with his arm- offer for Metetk to hook theirs into his, perhaps- and felt a bit disappointed as he gave up midway through.

\---

In the midst of the on average shorter residents- smaller, colorful aliens, Metetk and Karju had been noticeable to all passing by. Taking breaks to buy Karjunut food and him encouraging Metetk to play a dart game to entertain some younger residents, they had been stopped many times for kind thanks and a few requests or suggestion for better, faster operation next time something like this happened. Karjunut took time to listen to every and each person, though Metetk could see him nodding off from time to time. Nothing that couldn't be fixed with a well placed, hidden pinch, but Metetk was happy that the performances neared.

There was a small school choir performance before the dancers, but the pair had found a calm place sitting on a stony hill, having mischievously grabbed a few pillows from a relaxation area.

A few others had found this calmer little nook of space, though not too many had sat down due to the less than the comfortable surface. Most had found their place right in front of the stage, cheering to the children. Like most of them, Karjunut had gotten a bit tipsy on the strong liquor of the city. Made right next to the now bustling street. He was still sitting stiffer than Metetk who had stretched out their body to lay down.

Metetk was quiet, but the same couldn't be said for Karju. He had burst out into a whispered rant about the administrators that had made sure nobody outed the reality behind the incident. Well, whatever anyone even knows about the reality behind the incident. Sadly it was very little. Metetk nodded along, letting out noises that indicated agreement. To be honest, they had no opinion on information transparency- every side of the argument had good and bad points. Metetk was simply here to make sure nobody hurt Karjunut, and to help him with jobs probably better suited for a secretary. Though slowly the discussion began to thrift- perhaps Karju could sense Metetk only half listening. In all honesty- they were clearly avoiding work talk.

When the choir scattered and left the stage and they were replaced by tall, long-haired human women, Metetk sat up. 

" Ah," Karju mumbled quietly, turning to look at the women. After that, they remained quiet. The music was loud enough for them to hear, and even from far away Metetk could see the familiar, delicate movements of the dancers. Swaying hips, hair moving along, skillful avoidance of getting tangled up together.

\---

Karjunut, though curious of the dancers, kept slowly sliding to sneak glances of Metetk. Almost all of their former frustration and anger, related to their work, was beginning to fade as they saw Metetks intense, unmoving stare. Perhaps it was the drink, perhaps exhaustion, but he couldn't help but think of Metetk joining the group in their dance. Sliding near their glossy, wet bodies, as skillful in their movement as they were in the fighting ring.

" Do you miss it?" Karjunut asked. What they got was a bit of a surprise; a chuckle and a soft moment of silence.  
" I keep up my skills, sir."  
Karjunut stared now, with a lack of shame clouding his judgment.  
" Though I do miss dancing with others," Metetk continued with a sigh- barely able to finish their sentence as Karjunut interjected.  
" You know- I-" tipsy enough to try to suggest dancing together but not too drunk to shut up as Metetk squeezed his shoulder with another chuckle coming from their speakers.  
" No, no, you're too clumsy, all too clumsy," they were almost laughing but quieted down as they leaned back a bit. They looked at Karju- head tracing their entire body up and down. Karju would have been offended if it weren't for the heat they felt from the stare.  
" - maybe some other dances though, sir," they finally said, only adding to the burning now infesting Karjus chest.  
" Hell yeah," he was quick to add: " add some dancing lessons to my schedule."

Metetk looked surprised. Head drawn back, quiet, staring- but in contrast to what Karjunut had suddenly begun fearing, they did not reject the idea.  
" Understood, sir, I've set an hour for this task on- next Monday, 16:00," Metetk spoke a bit slow, perhaps still confused- Karjunut did not know, nor did he really even care.

\---

Metetk had noted an almost immediate shift in Karjunuts behavior as the performance had ended and they had gotten up. With strange newfound energy he had insisted they stay longer, play games, watch street performers and see what other food he could find to try out.

His laugh had become more lively, ears more open for discussion and his attitude had taken a turn to the cheery. It had been so long for Metetk- they could not remember how feeling so strongly was like, nor their sudden emotional shifts. Still, they were glad to see him cheered up.

Resting their hand on his shoulder during a game of ring throw, they even felt like they might be directly able to cheer him up. He kept turning back to look at them, and after a few tries, he had won a skateboard. He jokingly, a bit dramatically presented it to Metetk getting a few laughs from the group they were almost a part of, but as they were both too large to even think about stepping on it (not to even mention the fact that they were grown adults with serious positions) they decided to gift it to the nearest kid they found.

Karjunut, who kept drinking, but who clearly knew how to limit himself, even kept trying to offer to buy Metetk some local handcrafted clothing, but as earlier, he seemed to have a bit of a sizing issue. Granted, thanks to Meeks suggestion, Karjunut remembered to think ahead and buy a few clothes for his daughters.  
" You know, this is why they like you," Metetk recalled Karjunut mentioning. He had managed to sneak in a cloth bracelet he had put on Metetk at the end of the night. 

They were still fiddling around with the hanging beads on the way back home. Not that they could wear it with their work uniform, but when their taxi arrived home and they sat to recharge, they hung it onto a nail on the wall. It was already holding a string of dried roses, but Metetk quite enjoyed the color combination. They paid it no further attention, as they felt a growing pressure to return to review theories about the incident.


End file.
